


Just Beyond the Bars（中文翻译）

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Hartley Rathaway没有成为魔笛手？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗概：Hartley反思自己的处境。

Hartley叹了口气，不知道自己是什么时候变成这样的。他又感觉 _无聊_ 了。他享受了一段自由的时光，远离父母，为所欲为，扬名世界，还能听到别人听不到的声音。当然，这事出有因，但他不打算把这个告诉全世界。他就是不想让别人知道，世界又不用了解他的一切。

他过得不错，算是定居了下来，躲开了世人的目光。他想要一点点清净，逃开媒体、粉丝们偷窥的眼睛还有吵闹的邻居。但这不等于他什么都不想要。

他需要 _激动人心的_ 事。他需要 _刺激_ 。他渴望 _刺激。_

他就不墨守成规，大家因此而爱他。很多人期望他成为一个模范式的刻板富家子，比如他的父母，但是他没有。

然而，他还想要更多，一直想要。

他可能有过一次机会。他在很久很久以前目击过一场犯罪，那不过是一次银行抢劫，却依旧让他着迷。他想过，也许自己本来有机会找到最想要的生活。不过这个念头戛然而止了，因为那场抢劫差点要了他的命。

取而代之地，他成为了一个音乐家。这是他一直以来的梦想，只是从未想过竟然能够实现。他热爱一切音乐，并且永不满足。当然，比起演奏他更喜欢听。他有时候会觉得自己还不够好，配不上这些音乐。到这儿得暂停一下，否则他又要让自己消沉下去了。

不过除此之外，Hartley也不觉得他的人生特别无聊。他去过好多不同的城市， 还是个小有成就的音乐家和优雅华丽的作曲家。他为此付出了很多努力，真的很多，能走到这一步不是没有理由的。而且事到如今，他已经不能半途放弃了。实际上，他正在写自己的第一部交响曲呢。他构思了差不多十年，有信心把它全部写完。

他见过很多人，有名的人。

他甚至见过一个超级英雄，闪电侠。好吧，两个闪电侠。几年前去世的第一位闪电侠救过他的命。那次，一群抢劫犯的卡车正面撞上了他的车。

几个月前他又被人绑架敲赎金了，并因此认识了现任闪电侠。这个闪电侠比上一位更闪电一点，他大大咧咧地闯进来，讲着有趣的俏皮话——至少，他觉得应该算是有趣吧——这位有点粗鲁，话也太多。出于某些原因，Hartley喜欢他。

好吧，他的身材 _真的_ 很好，还有个吸引人的屁股。可惜的是，这家伙多半是直的。

话说又回来，Hartley Rathaway见过不少世面，做过不少大事。即使从不炫耀自己的财富，他也是个挺重要的人物。

而现在？好吧，现在他被绑在一辆粉红色敞篷车的后座上，以120英里的时速朝不知道哪个方向狂飙。开车的人在他开门的时候打晕了他。开车的人穿着可怕的条纹裤子。

是的，Hartley倒了大霉。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley认识了绑架他的人。

 

Hartley扭了扭，坐直了身。他叹了口气，摇摇头把头发从脸上甩开。

好吧，这是啥？

他试着踢了两下驾驶座，刚好足够吸引对方的注意力。他成功了。开车的人从后视镜里看到Hartley正在对自己怒目而视。

“靠！”车冲下了公路。

“你想干什么？杀了我吗？”Hartley对他大喊起来。

车尖叫着停了下来。

“认真的？你要杀我？”Harley问。

“ _抱歉_ 。老天啊，我在 _绑架_ 你。”

“哦，说得好像从来没人绑架过我似的。”

开车的人转过身来看着Hartley。“喂，你没事吧？”

“什么？不，我有事。我被一个穿着亮色条纹装的神经病绑架了。”

“嘿，首先，我不是神经病。我是个超他妈赞的欺诈艺术家，不是那种阿卡姆居民。第二，你真的不知道我是谁吗？第三，条纹显瘦。”

“哦，是哦，说得好像厉害到哪里去了一样。然后，是的，我知道你是谁，你是楔石城那些无赖帮里的一个人。”

“那是个好地方，你去过吗？”他好像一脸期待。

“我就住在中城外边。而且你不要转移话题，快点放开我，你个神经病。”Hartley继续瞪着他。

“我有名字，你知道。我不会放开你的，因为你会跑。”

“好吧，那么， _诡术师_ ，放开我，现在立刻。”

“不！”

“放开我！”

“为什么呢？你肯定会跑的。”

“我怎么跑？这儿到最近的城市也有好几英里，我大概连手机信号都没有。我能去哪？”诡术师没有回答，因为面具的关系，Hartley甚至不知道他在看哪里。然后，诡术师把脑袋歪向一边，对Hartley咧嘴笑了起来。

“嗯，无法反驳。”他打手势让Hartley转身。他听话地尽可能转了过去。“不用谢。”诡术师用唱歌似的调调回答他。

“谢谢你。所以，你是怎么弄到这车的？”

“车？我朋友的。我跟他借的，就是没告诉他。”

“侠盗猎车手，嗯？可真是个大盗啊你，是吧？”

“嘘。”诡术师想发动敞篷车。“好耶，看看你做了什么？车开不起来了。”

Hartley只是翻了个白眼，钻到了前排座位上。“也许就是从路上滑下来的时候过热了，等一会儿就好。要是五分钟之后还发动不了，我就下去看看。”

诡术师靠在座椅靠背上，转头望着Hartley。他咧嘴笑着，就那样坐了好几分钟。Hartley生气地回瞪他。

“怎么了？”他问。

“你这样有钱人家的孩子怎么会知道这种事？”

“你知道，我一个人生活了很长时间。有时候我需要学会这些东西。我是很喜欢音乐，但我也喜欢别的东西。”

“我喜欢车，也喜欢运动。而我现在正在和绑架犯聊天；肯定哪里不对劲。”

诡术师只是大大地咧着嘴去摸车钥匙。车发动了。

“嘿，”他拍了一下Hartley的肩膀。“现在咱们要出发啦。我想我可能有点喜欢你，有钱人家的孩子。”

“别叫我孩子，我的 _名字_ 叫Hartley。”

“啥？不是Rathaway先生？”

“天啊，才不，那是我父亲。我 _不想_ 变成他那样。”

“嘿，有谁会想呢？”

诡术师让车回到了路上，继续向前开去。他们开了大概五英里，然后诡术师觉得饿了。他转进一条小路。

“你确定我们不会迷路吗？”

“最后一次回答：是的。现在闭嘴。你饿吗？你想吃什么？”

“有什么？”

“嗯，那个撞烂的——砍碎的——破烂老卡车商店里有什么，我们就能买什么。”

“就这样？”

“是啊。”

“那就去吧。谁买？”

“你？”

“我才不要跟穿成你这幅德行的人一起出去。而且如果你被捕了，我会说是你逼我买的。”

“都是我的错？”

“是的。”

“我就随便确认一下。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和超级罪犯共进午餐。

Hartley吓坏了，绝对彻底吓坏了。他，一个著名音乐家，坐在一个脏兮兮的小餐馆里和绑架犯彬彬有礼地进行友好会谈。可是，妈的，这是他经历过的最有意思的事了。上一次是他从家里溜出来，用父亲全新的保时捷飙车。

他告诉了James——这是诡术师的名字——他笑得直不起腰。

“你、你 _撞烂_ 了一辆全新的保时捷？你惹了多少麻烦啊？”

“多得要命。我确实摆脱了一点，就一点，那时我才十六岁嘛。最后我在医院里躺了一个星期。我父母拿走了我的驾照，把我送到了一个偏僻的寄宿学校去。现在想想那真是地狱啊，除了圣诞节的两周和一个半月的暑假，我们根本没时间休息。而且那地方在荒郊野岭，最近的城镇只能算是个村庄。太无聊了，什么事都不能干。”

“要吃甜点吗？然后发生了什么？”

“得再去拿点儿吧？好吧，我被赶出来了。我想我大概坚持了五个月吧，然后才让自己被他们踢走。然后我就回到了父母那里，他们定了好几条新规矩惩罚我。”

“几块派怎么样？苹果看起来不错。”

“当然。”

“什么规矩？”

“哦，比如只要我住在那里，就不能单独出门，必须有人陪着。而且我在那里住了挺长一段时间，比我情愿的要久。”

“发生过什么 _激动人心_ 的事情吗？”James挖苦似的问，他向服务生要了一块派和账单。“嗯？”

“‘激动人心’？”Hartley哼了一声。“基本没有。但仔细想想的话，我 _确实_ 又撞了一次车。”

“哦哦哦，讲讲看。”

“就是路过一群银行抢匪边上的时候，他们逃跑用的车正撞上了我的车头。要不是闪电侠，谁都活不下来。”听到那个名字，James做了一个鬼脸。“怎么了？”James给了Hartley一个难以置信的表情。“哦对，抱歉。”

James摇了摇头。服务生拿来了账单和两个打包盒。James把账单交给Hartley，Hartley瞄了眼账单，拿出几张十块钞票递给服务生，告诉她不用找钱。她盯着账单，然后像看疯子一样盯着Hartley，然后走开了。

走向敞篷车的时候，James把打包盒给了Hartley。他们继续前进。

“现在怎样？”Hartley问。“你要带我去哪？”

“嗯，我计划要多绕几圈迷惑你，然后再把你打晕，开回楔石城，去无赖帮的安全屋。”

“然后呢？”

“嗯，然后我们勒索你要赎金呗。”

“你神经病吗？还是说你在撒谎？”

“也许吧，也许我说这些话也只是为了迷惑你实际上我要对你做点别的什么事。”

“我是同性恋，那种事我也做过，不过以前都是两厢情愿的。”

“两厢情愿？不！不是那个。”他叹了口气。“毕竟我们才刚刚见面。”

“所以，如果我们再相处一段时间，吃吃晚饭……”

“也许吧。”James坏笑。

“有指望了。”Hartley也坏笑回去。

James大笑起来，很快Hartley也笑了。他回到大路上径直向前，走上了原来的路线。他瞥着Hartley。“你知道吗？我喜欢你，Hart。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“你知道，如果只想要钱，我可以直接给你。”Hartley说，视线从James的派上移开。“不是很多，但应该够了。我还是有钱的，记得吗？”

“很有诱惑力，但是不。抱歉啦Hart。”

“为什么不呢？”

James犹豫了一下才回答说：“我不是管事儿的，寒冷队长才是。如果你愿意知道的话，这家伙是咱们的老大。要是没把你带回去他会活剥了我的。而且他还会冲我尖叫。还会说我是傻逼；而且万一你把账户关闭了怎么办。”James的语调有点冷酷，Hartley不喜欢。

“那现金呢？”

“不，抱歉。”James稍稍转过脸对他微笑。“别担心，我会保护你不受伤害的。”

“我 _可以_ 照顾好自己。”

“噢，不，我不是在担心这个。那些家伙可能会变得特别危险，虽然在你知道的那个谁死掉那个谁接班之后他们想过要变成好人。”

“为什么？”

“他们恨的不是制服，是制服里的人。”

“Barry？”

“他叫这个？”

“我想是的。”

“啊，嗯，反正无赖帮没跟那孩子过不去。所以怎么样呢？给寒冷开出狱欢迎会的时候我们甚至邀请了他。好吧，是 _我_ 请的，只是想开玩笑。不过他还是来了。”

“哇哦。”

“是啊，那孩子不坏，就是话有点多。”

“还用得着你说，”Hartley哼了一声，“我见过他——以前被绑架的时候。长得挺好，但是有点烦人。”James偷笑起来。“无论如何，我 _能_ 照顾好自己。”

“你别管。反正你不会被杀的，寒冷不喜欢无意义的杀人。你要是死了，我们就没有钱了嘛。”James耸耸肩。

“你也别管。”

James警告似的盯着Hartley。“你说什么？”他问。

“没什么，”Hartley假装无辜，“我说我不光是电视里的那副样子。我没把所有事都告诉媒体。”‘而且没有人需要知道我……听力方面的事。’Hartley默默地加了一句。

James怀疑地瞧着他。“但你什么都没告诉我。”

“你也不需要知道。”James还是在看他。“你最好看着路，别再出车祸了。”

“我们没出过车祸。”

“好吧， _差点_ 出车祸。”他们沉默了，Hartley讨厌沉默。“我能打开收音机吗？”

“收音机不能用了。”

‘棒，倒霉透了，’Hartley想，‘我们相处得还不错。啊，真是的，我不该和骗子交朋友的。’他感觉James敲了一下自己的肩膀。“ _怎么了_ ？”

“我 _说_ 对不起。我没想那么凶你的。”

“你在道歉？对你绑架的人？神经病。”

“能别说神经病这个词了吗，”James抱怨， _“求你了。_ ”

“穿着这身衣服？我想不行。”

“嘿，这可是双子城最好的裁缝做的。”

Hartley只是对他挑起眉毛，James对他吐了吐舌头表示回应。 沉默又回来了，这让Hartley感觉很难受。他试着去听咆哮的风，可是头却疼了起来。他专注于远方的动静，希望能听到什么。然而只有杂音，他想听音乐；收音机的，CD的，甚至电影配乐都行。他感觉James又碰了碰他的肩膀。

“嗯？”

“没事吧？你看起来有点紧张。”

“哦，哦没事，我很好，就是无聊。收音机能用就好了。”

“抱歉。”

“不是你的错。至少我觉得不是。”

“不，我偷的时候就这样了。”

Hartley转头看着风景，继续倾听。什么都听不到。真的，他们到底在哪啊？他太需要听到声音了。

等等。

那是什么？

不对劲。如果他足够专心的话，他能在风中听到什么东西移动的轻响。就像有人在跑步……非常……迅速……

老天啊，他专心起来居然能听到闪电侠跑步的声音。等等，声音停了。他只能勉强听到闪电侠说在说什么。他在和谁说话？大概是通讯器吧。

“……没……不……想……看……敞篷车……我……这就去看看”

闪电侠正在往这边跑。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们躲着闪电侠，吵了起来。

James从Hartley的表情上看到了警告，好像在下什么决心，而且还挣扎了几下。最后Hartley猛地转向了James。

“闪电侠正在往这边来，”他说，“开快点。”

“啥？”

“他看到了敞篷车，别问我为什么知道。你打不打算给点反应？”

James对他做了个有趣的表情。他踩下油门，车冲出公路钻了进树林，在灌木丛上弹了好几下，最终完成了软着陆。幸好车只是刮了几下，撞碎了前挡风玻璃。

James盯着Hartley，检查他的伤势。他看起来还好。

“受伤了吗？”

“头撞到了仪表盘，不过应该没有别的了。你呢？”

“存活确认。让我看看你的脑袋。”Hartley解开安全带，往James的方向凑了凑。“还好，就是有点肿。所以你怎么知道闪电侠发现我们的？而且为什么要告诉我？”

“我告诉你是希望你别做傻事，但是你已经做了，差点害死咱俩。”

“可是咱们没死，而且你在转移话题。你怎么知道闪电侠在往我们这来？”

“我没必要什么都告诉你。”

James可不同意。他伸手捏住Hartley的脸颊，捏得非常用力，然后把他拉向自己。

“不要，”James威胁他，“对我耍脾气。我是个欺诈艺术家，一个超他妈赞的欺诈艺术家，所以我了解你，了解你所有的一举一动。我知道没人说话的时候你会感觉不舒服，所以我一直在跟你讲话。我在努力表现得好一点，因为只要我想或者我需要，我可以是个很好的人。我是诡术师，我严肃对待自己的名字。我不完全是个坏人，但也不是好人。哪里合适我就出现在哪里，现在你很合适，所以告诉我。”

Hartley看着诡术师——他不再是James了——越来越害怕。可是诡术师的独白结束后，恐惧被愤怒取代了。

“放开我。”Hartley低声怒道，“否则你什么都不会知道。”

诡术师松了手。Hartley揉了揉脸颊，诡术师的手指在他脸上留下了红色的印子。Trickster靠回自己座位上，双手抱胸。

“要是不交代清楚，我就把你丢在这里，”他重复了一遍，“别想耍嘴皮子，那是我的专长。”

“我是认真的， _诡术师_ ，我为什么应该告诉你？你有什么资格知道我最大的秘密，嗯？”Hartley学着诡术师的姿势。“我给你争取了时间不是吗？你还想要什么？”

“不，不行。第一次见到你的时候我就知道你有秘密。”

“什么？你一直在跟踪我？等待最好下手的时机？”

“你很不一样，你知道吗？你真的和别人很不一样。但是你反抗过头啦。你不就是个吓坏了的富二代吗？所有难以预测的行为都是因为你在害怕，是不是？

Hartley一拳揍上了他的脸，又快又狠。诡术师嗷的一声捂住脸，鼻子血流如注，好像有什么地方破了。他瞪着Hartley，笑不出来了。Hartley爬出车外，趴在车门上看着他。

“不要说 _这种_ 话。我知道你只是想激怒我，你成功了。”Hartley恶狠狠地说，“你没有你想象的那么了解我。每个人都有秘密，诡术师。别打听我的。”

Hartley转身走向公路。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们重归于好了（但是没有亲亲）并且进行了一场……很有意思的谈话。

Hartley走上了公路，然后开始自我怀疑。他一点都不喜欢诡术师（至少他是这么说的）但是，还有别的理由吗？他不想被勒索，但也不愿意一个人孤零零的。现在他听不到空气移动的声音了，闪电侠大概走远了吧。闪电侠大概都没有仔细调查这一片，这个笨蛋。

也许自己应该道个歉。Hartley坐在路边，叹着气。现在怎么办？

“该死，下手真 _重_ 。”他听到诡术师在后面自言自语。

等到诡术师走到自己身后，他才回答说：“我被绑架过不少次，我得学会保护自己。”他听到诡术师停下了脚步。

“你听见了？哇，耳朵真灵。”他扑通一声坐在了Hartley身边。

“你无法想象，James。”他又是James了，Hartley没法真的生气，他实在太累了。

“嘿，你又叫我James了，真可爱。你是这样听到闪电侠的？你是超能力者吗？”

“不是，说来话长。求求你，James，真的拜托了，我不告诉别人是因为我觉得别人不需要知道。理由……很私人，好吗？”

James仔细端详了他很长时间。“当然，你可以信任我。”

“哦，可以，我可以吗？”他怀疑地瞧着他。

“是呀，你记得吗，我喜欢你。”Hartley没有说话。“有什么问题吗？”

“没什么。”他摇了摇头。

“骗子。告诉我。”

“为什么？”

“嗯，告诉我吧，用来感谢我努力帮忙。”

“今天早上你先敲响了我的门，然后敲晕了我。你绑架我威胁我，打算和一群穿着弱智衣服的神经病勒索我。而我刚刚帮你躲开了闪电侠，我不知道为什么要谢谢你。”

“斯德哥尔摩综合征？”

“才不是。”Hartley哼了哼，冷静下来之后叹了口气。“不知道。我猜我只是累了，我正在做的和我选择的职业都让我觉得很累。有时候我想，要是我没有被车祸吓跑，真的去当了罪犯会怎么样。”

“等等，抱歉我要打断一下，你刚才是不是说你想过要当罪犯？”James贴得非常近，Hartley大笑着推开了他。

“我可是很珍惜私人空间的。而且没错，我想过。也许我可以成为无赖帮的一员。”

“嗯对，你可以起一个非常潇洒的名字比如……比如……嗯，名字多半取决于你用什么道具，关系很大的。”

“音乐，绝对是音乐。也许我会告诉你原因，但我得先非常信任你才行。”

“比你现在还信任吗？”

“无数倍的。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”James若有所思地盯着他看了好一会儿。“大概是长笛或者什么管乐器吧，我不知道你会用它做什么，也许是催眠术，也许是什么声学把戏。我仿佛听说你学过什么声学之类的东西。”Hartley难以置信地看着James。“什么？ _什么？_ ”

“您，先生，一定是个读心者吧？”

“什么？为什么？”

“因为我在想的事情和你说的一模一样。”

“嘿嘿，我刚刚还在想小提琴手呢，不过还是有笛子。哦哦哦！这么起名怎么样？魔笛手(Piper)？”

“噢不不不不不不，是 _花衣_ 魔笛手( _Pied_  Piper)。我的制服上要有波点，底色是绿色的，我最喜欢这个颜色，你知道。”

“嗯明白了，绿衬衫白波点，因为其他颜色都不好看，而且只有我能穿撞色的衣服。”

“当真？官方设定书上这么说了？‘诡术师是无赖帮里唯一可以穿着可怕撞色服装的人。如果你想穿可怕的撞色服装，请加入别的超级恶棍组合吧，一组只能有一个。’”

“是的，没错就是这样。哦对你还要戴一个傻傻的帽子，每组应该有两个戴帽子的，无赖帮现在只有一个。”

“哪一个？”

“回旋镖队长。”

“那个澳大利亚人？”

“对。”

他俩互相盯着，接着爆发出一阵大笑。James笑弯了腰，额头几乎碰到路面，而Hartley靠在他身上，笑得哼哼唧唧。好几分钟之后他们才冷静下来，James坐直身子，但Hartley依然靠着他，于是James伸手揽住了他的肩膀。

“现在你打不打算干？就是当超级罪犯之类的。”

“不啦，现在我觉得这个想法挺傻的。搞不好最后我还要改过自新呢。”

“也对，我也在考虑这件事，我明白你为什么会这么想。不过最近，我一直觉得我做的还不够，没发挥出我最好的水平。我是个超他妈赞的大骗子，但我还没干过一票大的。”

“所以你才绑架我？”

“是呀。”

“我觉得你应该是独自行动吧。如果是帮里的任务，我觉得他们可能压根不会派你出来。你要把我带到哪去？”

“啧，我知道才见了鬼呢，”James沉思般地抬起头，“你知道吗，也许我该改变计划。Allen死了之后一切都不一样了，也许我该做点惊天动地的事……我无聊了，咱们来做点什么吧。”

“闪电侠会认出那辆车的。而且你知道我们在哪儿吗？”

“不知道，但是这样会很好玩。”

“我觉得咱们这真是要去见鬼啊。”

“有时候太有预见性也没好处，”James站起身，把Hartley拽了起来。“别打歪主意，先生，你得等我们约会五次之后才能逃回家。”

“乐意之至。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生了一些事，比如笑话，还有调情。

Hartley和James安静地并肩走在路旁，离的很近，但也没有近到会让Hartley在James太烦人，或者为了惹恼他就给他讲基佬笑话的时候把James推进车流里——如果路上有车的话。

很快天就黑了，他们都不知道自己在哪。（James有张地图，但是留在车里了。他告诉Hartley的时候Hartley差点打断什么东西。每次Hartley打他，James就说他家庭暴力，虽然他们的关系中没有什么家庭可言。这引发了一场相当有趣的争论，包括了量子力学，平行宇宙和神秘博士。）

但是吵架不能让他们到达目的地。他们需要找个地方过夜，为此争吵一点帮助都没有。（对此，James一直朝Hartley吐舌头做鬼脸，告诉他别再说教了我真的很 _抱歉_ 忘记了地图。而Hartley只是再一次把他推下公路。）

“能住手吗你？”James尖叫着，从人行道上爬起来追上Hartley。

Hartley抱起双臂瞪他，于是James也瞪了回去。

“我不想跟你玩瞪眼比赛。”James说。

Hartley没有让步。

“好吧，我不说基佬笑话了，高兴了吗？”

“真是好大的进步啊，James。继续走吧。”

“我开始觉得还是呆在车里比较好了，我们还能睡在那里。别这么看我，折叠式车顶还是可以用的。”

“我开始觉得我根本不该提什么闪电侠。我本来现在就可以回家躺到床上的。但是不，我还是得说点什么。为什么我一定要说话啊？”

James安静了一会儿，先望望天再若有所思地瞅着Hartley。

“可能是你对我抱有深深的秘密的爱慕之心？”

“别太自恋了。”Hartley面无表情地说。.

“我想喜欢谁就喜欢谁。”

Hartley嘲笑地哼哼。“真 _可怕_ 。”

“可是你还是在笑。”James咧嘴。

“是啊，我自己也不明白。”

“啊呜，你真的喜欢我！”James对Hartley使出了夹头。

Hartley试了几下，没法挣脱。“别……别推！放开我！”

“才不要。”

\---

当天晚些时候，两个人终于找到了一座老旧的汽车旅馆。除了玩笑话和恐怖片，这还不错。空房只剩下一间了，而且里面只有一张床。不过幸好床够大，而且他们累得没力气介意。

“别打歪主意。”Hartley和James异口同声地说。

第二天早上，他们搂在了一起。一瞬间Hartley还以为他昨晚喝多了跟人一夜情去了。不过他还是反应过来了，因为James用力戳了他一下，让他放开自己的手臂。他松了手，含糊地念着 _对不起_ ，想起了前一天发生的事情。

然后他坐起来问，“咖啡呢？”

“给我一分钟，来啦。”一杯旅馆咖啡递到了他的面前。“睡得好吗？”

“不错。说实话，刚醒那会儿我还以为我喝多了，然后我才想起来我没有喝 _那么_ 多。”

“刚才是有人戳我了呀，还是一道喝咖啡之前的叫醒工序？”

“前者，但是我开口的时候才发觉另一个比较好。不过我发誓我是被吵醒的，你干的？”

“当真？我以为——”James的话被响亮的 _敲门声_ 打断了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闪电侠登场，James和Hartley分开了。

Hartley和James看了看对方，又看了看门，都不知道该怎么办。James慢慢地退进浴室，Hartley心领神会，走上前去。

“你好？”他问道，打开了门。

门口的人穿着熟悉的红制服。当Hartley意识到闪电侠正站在自己面前的时候，他倒抽了一口气。

“哦感谢老天你来了！”他甩开门，假装轻松。“我以为你 _永远_ 找不到我了。”

“Hartley Rathaway？你还好吗？”

“嗯，现在挺好。”Hartley靠近了闪电侠，侵入了他的私人空间。

“诡术师呢？”他有点不自在。

“我不知道，他去找早饭了。你是怎么找到我的？”

“我在这边的汽车旅馆到处找……嗯……你在干啥？”

Hartley后退了一点点。“抱歉，我只是……你知道……”

“嗯，无论如何，我觉得我们应该等诡术师回来，设个陷阱抓住他。”

‘呃，噢，’Hartley想，“别！”Hartley双手搂住了闪电侠的脖子。“拜托，我只想回家，这些事情让我累坏了，而且……而且……”‘拜托快相信我吧别让我真的哭出来啊。虽然让你嘴角抽搐还是挺好玩的。’

“好、好吧。”他尴尬地拍了拍Hartley的后背。“你需要先去警察局做个笔录。”

Hartley点点头，从闪电侠身边退开了一点。“好的，”他叹息了一声，“但是……你能……你能陪着我吗？”

“嗯？”

“而且……嗯，结束之后把我送回家？这样的话我会感觉更安全的。”

“……好吧……”

“噢，真是太谢谢了！”Hartley低下头亲了亲闪电侠的脸颊。‘好的，也许这下就成了。’Hartley想，非常高兴地看到闪电侠的嘴角因此抽了两下。

\---

大约五个小时之后，Hartley回到了家，并且成功地在告别时拍了一下闪电侠的屁股，说世界上速度最快的人肯定能找到区区一个骗子。

他真的不愿意思考自己做了什么，不是和闪电侠调情那部分。告诉闪电侠自己的性取向之后他就一直在这么做。这么想着，他笑出了声。不，他不愿意思考自己是怎么帮助一个骗子躲避法律制裁的。那家伙 _绑架_ 了他，那家伙真的真的很辣。不！坏想法！很坏！

Hartley噗通一声倒在了沙发上，呻吟着双手抱头。他叹了口气，他可不能对自己撒谎。James很辣，这是事实。他平躺下来，双手捂住眼睛。他累坏了，转眼就进入了梦想。

\---

转眼就过去了好几天，Hartley有点生气。闪电侠还是没有抓到诡术师，他也没有听到和那家伙有关的消息。新闻说有些罪犯消失了，谣言说他们已经死了。现在，他开始担心而且担心到脑袋发疼不能入睡。 所以他吃了一片阿司匹林，看着恐怖烂片在沙发上睡着了。

\---

Hartley醒来的时候头痛欲裂，而且厨房里有烤薄饼的味道怎么回事。前者顺理成章，但想想第二项就让他疼得更厉害了。他挪开手臂，试着在一片亮光中睁开眼睛。头又恶狠狠地疼了一下，他呻吟了一声，紧紧地闭上了眼。

一分钟之后，他觉得有什么东西被扔到了他的肚子上。一个熟悉的声音在说：“拿两块，爬起来。烤薄饼做好啦。”

啥？


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James和Hartley短暂重逢，James带来了一个很好玩的东西：从彩虹大盗那里偷来的蜡烛。

“发生了什么？”Hartley问。.

“来片阿司匹林，准备吃饭吧。老天，我可是因为爱才这么做的。。”

爱？“什么？”他又问了一次，坐起来吃了片药。James递给他一杯水。

“饿不饿？”一盘溺死在糖浆中的薄饼出现在了眼前的咖啡桌上。Hartley看看盘子，又抬头看看放下盘子的人。

“你说‘爱’是什么意思？而且见鬼的你是怎么进来的？”他瞪着他。

“安保系统没有你想象中的那么好。”

Hartley埋头吃起了薄饼。“回答第一个问题。”他边嚼边嘟囔。

“只是为了确认你在听我说话。”

“嗯，真遗憾。那现在你在这里干什么？”

“就顺路拜访一下，问个好，你知道的。”James端着一个盘子坐在他身边，“我喜欢你对那小子做的事情。”

Hartley哼了一声。“从他发现我是同性恋之后我就一直在这么做。这会让他不自在，虽然他不会说出来。我就是喜欢看他不自在。”

“哦你为什么不早点告诉我？我们当时就可以把他吓飞。”

“好想法，可是他会抓住你把你送进监狱的。”

“我们会逃脱的，因为我们要用一场性感的假性爱烧掉他的脑子，”James面不改色地说，“你为什么不告诉他我在那儿？干嘛要假装成楚楚可怜的不幸少女？”

“我想了想前一晚的事情，然后觉得你很辣，想上你。”Hartley几乎听得到James脑子里齿轮转动的声音，他在努力理解Hartley刚才说了什么。

“啥……？”

“然后我的脑子就坏掉了，因为我发现我是真心这么想。”

James咽下一大口薄饼，慢吞吞地说：“所以……你喜欢我？”他的表情亮了起来。“你想上我，嗯？”

“别太得意忘形了，James Jesse。我不和罪犯约会。”

James枯萎了下去。“啊……那前罪犯怎么样呢？”

“可以考虑。”

“那么！既然我把自己叫做诡术师！诡术师不是好人也不是坏人，所以我能当个好人。”

“我想要一段长期的固定关系。”

“嗯，听起来不错嘛。”

“而且闪电侠过会儿会来看我。他觉得你可能会再来找我。”

“我该走了是吗？”

“先把厨房里的烂摊子收拾了。”

James做了个鬼脸。“什么烂摊子？”

“别闹。所以你到底为什么会来？”

“我换了身新装备！”

他确实穿了身新衣服。黑衬衫，皮夹克，相配的手套和靴子，还有……条纹长裤。

“你为什么还是要穿这种裤子？”Hartley问。

“因为……我不穿条纹裤就觉得不对劲。唉反正，我跟彩虹大盗聊天的时候……”

“谁？”

“你听说过的，彩虹大盗，那个彩虹色衣服的色盲。”

“哦，那个会走的同性恋旗帜。”

“对，就是他。我们谈着谈着，突然所有人都得到了一根奇怪的蜡烛，他也有，可是我没有，所以我把他的偷来了。”James从夹克口袋里拿出一根绿色的蜡烛，那玩意看起来就像是从Hartley昨晚看的恐怖片里爬出来的一样。

“……所以……为什么要来找我？”

“我想知道你有什么想法。我该点着它看看会发生什么吗？”

“如果我说不，你是不是还是会点？”

“也——许吧。”

“明白了？现在去打扫厨房。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underworld Unleashed……差不多就那个意思，情节缩水得厉害。Hartley担心James。

Hartley有好几天没见到James了。

那家伙离开之后，Hartley才知道五个无赖帮成员前几天死掉了。（James希望Hartley没有注意被绑期间的新闻，这样他胡编乱造的故事就不用被拆穿了，想的不错。）接下来的几天中，到处都是超级恶棍凭空出现的新闻，一些人还拥有了全新的致命力量。

在双子城发生的事情更加让人困惑：他发现那五个横行霸道的怪物就是死掉的无赖帮的灵魂。整个正义联盟都来了，就算如此，他们也花了好大一番工夫才解决他们。

那五天简直就是地狱……字面意义上的。

不知怎么的，这事就结束了，没人知道为什么。Hartley似乎听说那些死掉的无赖帮复活了，他不明白他们是怎么做到的，不过嘛，既然超人可以死而复生……

但他没有因此安心。

James回来之后，把夹克和条纹裤扔到了沙发上。（这就意味着他现在没穿裤子。Hartley看到他扔衣服还想生气，但是一看到没穿裤子的James，他的脑子就脱缰了。）James没笑，他看着Hartley说他决定去当个好人。他不喜欢天平歪成那样，他需要平衡一下。

而Hartley只是问他为什么要脱掉裤子，并在心里好奇他怎么能不脱靴子就脱掉裤子。

“你为什么要问，嗯？”James反问，“喜欢你看到的吗？”

“你看起来好多天没洗澡了，所以不喜欢。”Hartley回答。

“不打算试试手气？”

“如果 _你_ 打算的话。快去洗澡，然后告诉我到底发生了什么鬼。”

“你知道了？发生的差不多 _就_ 是‘鬼’。”James给他讲了恶魔Neron的事，说他招揽罪犯，用灵魂换取力量。他说他最终骗了Neron一把，死掉之后绝对不想下地狱——所以他才要去改过自新。“我想来个惊天大骗局，我成功了，Hart。”

“呃，嗯。那你现在要干什么呢？”

“……我还不知道。”

 

End.


End file.
